Kepingan
by nta-unintended
Summary: Karena cinta berisi tentang kepingan yang terangkai dalam kehidupan. Sasusaku's love story. For Savers contest : Banjir Tomatceri. Dedicated for Kang Mas Neji Ganteng and Raffa Part II.


**Dedicated for S-Savers Contest : Banjir tomat ceri**

**Special for Kang Mas neji Ganteng and **

**Christian Raphael Ariete (Raffa PART II)**

"**Kepingan"**

**Disclaimer :**

**Naruto milik Masashi Kisimoto**

**Warning : AU, OOC,**

Aku Uchiha Hana, putri tunggal Uchiha Sasuke dengan Uchiha Sakura.

Ini adalah kepingan kisahku.

Tentangku, cinta, dan mereka.

**Rumah**

Waktu aku berumur lima tahun, ayah pindah kerja dari Konoha ke Iwagakure. Hidup mandiri tanpa embel-embel klan Uchiha. Perjalanan panjang dan asing pertama dalam hidupku. Aku yang jarang keluar rumah terlalu takjub dengan dunia luar di balik kaca mobil. Ke dua mata hijauku berbinar seolah-olah menemukan harta karun. Aku menyerbu ibu dengan bermacam pertanyaan tentang apa saja yang kulihat. Ibu menjawabnya dengan sabar dan tulus, sementara ayah fokus mengemudi tanpa terganggu suara cemprengku yang sebenarnya cukup memekakkan telinga.

Mungkin pindah rumah tidak terlalu buruk.

Tetapi ternyata, rumah baruku tidak sebagus dan seluas rumah yang dulu.

"Karena rumah ini lebih kecil, jadi Ibu bisa dengan cepat menemukanmu kalau main petak umpet."

Bibirku semakin mengerucut digoda ibu seperti itu.

Kami membersihkan semuanya dalam waktu yang cukup singkat. Tentu saja karena hanya ada dua kamar tidur, satu kamar mandi, dapur, ruang makan, dan ruang keluarga yang berfungsi sekaligus sebagai ruang tamu lengkap dengan tungku perapian. Kamarku juga kecil, bahkan tidak ada separuh dari kamarku yang dulu. Melihatku masih saja terlihat setengah hati, ibu tersenyum kemudian berjongkok menyamakan tinggi denganku.

"Rumah adalah dimana kau bisa dengan mudah menemukan ayah dan ibu, sayang." Aku tidak mengerti maksud kalimat ibu, tapi aku mengangguk mengiyakan saja karena ibu terlihat serius.

Malamnya, aku tidak bisa tidur.

Segalanya masih terasa asing dan tidak nyaman. Sprei bergambar buah _strawberry_ yang baru dipasang ibu tadi siang, jadi tidak rapi karena yang kulakukan hanya berguling-guling ke seluruh kasur.

Suara daun pintu yang terbuka cukup membuat kedua orangtuaku terbangun dari tidurnya. Dengan langkah gontai, aku menyelusup di bawah selimut dan berakhir menyamankan diri berbaring di antara ayah dan ibu. Ibu hanya menggumam menyadari kehadiranku sebelum kembali melanjutkan mimpinya, sementara ayah memaksakan diri membuka mata dan bertanya kenapa.

Aku tidak bisa tidur padahal malam sudah larut.

Karena suara ayah yang berat dan serak tidak mungkin menyanyikan lagu nina bobo untukku, jadi aku memintanya untuk mendongeng saja. Wajah tampan ayah yang masih menyisakan rasa lelah dengan enggan menerima buku cerita anak yang kusodorkan.

Dongeng yang bercerita tentang seorang putri yang tertidur karena makan apel dari penyihir jahat dan bangun kembali setelah dicium pangeran. Cerita klasik yang sangat kusukai untuk usiaku saat itu.

Terlihat jelas ayah yang berusaha untuk mendongeng sebaik yang dia bisa. Walaupun aku sempat tertawa saat ayah mengucapkan dialog nenek sihir atau pun sang putri dengan nada sangat datar. Aku yakin ayah bukan aktor yang baik, tetapi usaha ayah berhasil, aku tertidur pulas sebelum ayah menyelesaikan kalimat "dan mereka hidup bahagia bersama selamanya."

Tiba-tiba rasa asing menghilang saat aku membuka mata keesokan harinya dan mendapati wajah damai ayah dan ibu. Di mana pun akan menjadi rumah jika aku bersama mereka. Karena yang disebut rumah adalah yang di dalamnya terdapat cinta dan kehangatan keluarga.

**Kehangatan**

Rumah kecil itu saksi bisu keluarga bahagia kami. Ayah yang bekerja sebagai karyawan kantor dan ibu yang sepenuhnya mengurus rumah. Di akhir minggu saat kami sekeluarga berkumpul, biasanya ibu akan melakukan eksperimen. Ibuku memang bukan tukang masak yang handal, tetapi masakannya cukup pantas disebut masakan rumah. Pernah kami membuat _brownies _yang berakhir dengan hancurnya dapur, wajah belepotan, dan kue yang gosong. Untuk sesaat, aku dan ibu terdiam melihat ulah kami, kemudian tertawa terbahak-bahak menyadari kekacauan yang kami buat.

Kami memang gagal membuat kue, tapi kami berhasil bersenang-senang. Kata ibu, itu yang terpenting.

Saat musim panas, ibu tidak pernah kehabisan ide untuk mengisi liburanku. Seperti saat aku kelas lima, di siang yang terik tiba-tiba saja ibu keluar dari gudang dengan terbatuk-batuk. Wajahnya berseri-seri seakan menemukan harta karun. Sesuatu yang ditemukan ibu adalah sebuah mesin manual untuk membuat es serut.

Aku dan ayah menatap malas. Di lemari es ada banyak makanan dan minuman dingin yang siap makan, jadi untuk apa kami bersusah payah mengeluarkan tenaga untuk membuat es serut?

Ternyata dugaan kami salah.

Ada kebahagiaan tersendiri ketika es balok yang besar berhasil menjadi serutan es. Ayah bekerja keras untuk memutar roda karena alat tersebut sudah lama tidak terpakai. Kami membuat tiga mangkok besar es serut dan menyiramkan banyak jus beraneka rasa dan potongan buah segar di atasnya. Aku dan ibu tidak terkejut saat ayah hanya menambahkan potongan tomat segar dan sedikiiiit gula cair untuknya.

Rasanya sangat menyenangkan. Es serut yang kami makan waktu itu adalah yang terenak sepanjang hidupku.

Saat musim dingin tiba, kami biasanya berkumpul di ruang tamu dekat perapian. Aku sedang membaca novel kesukaanku di kursi santai milik ayah ketika ibu heboh sendiri karena berhasil menyelesaikan rajutannya.

Aku tertawa terbahak-bahak sampai mengeluarkan air mata ketika ayah dengan wajah ditekuk memakai _sweater_ buatan ibu.

Demi Tuhan, warna kuning sangat tidak cocok dengan kepribadian ayah yang cool. Belum lagi kedua lengan _sweater_-nya yang tidak simetris. Bahkan ibu juga ikut tertawa bersamaku. Ayah mendengus kesal, dilepasnya _sweater _itu dan dilemparkannya ke lantai. Tapi, toh, aku pernah memergoki ayah memakainya sekali waktu di musim dingin tahun depan atau berikutnya lagi. Tentu saja setelah ibu berhasil menyesuaikan ukuran dan lengan yang tidak sama panjang itu.

Saat ini aku tahu alasan ayah, karena cinta adalah penghargaan atas apa yang kau terima dengan begitu keluarga kami selalu diliputi rasa syukur.

**Cinta yang sempurna**

Aku memperhatikan ayah yang sedang membereskan pagar dan tanaman di depan rumah dari beranda. Kemarin ada anjing tetangga berkelahi yang menyebabkan kerusakan pada taman kami. Ibu disampingku sedang menikmati kue gandum dan secangkir teh hijau yang tampak segar.

Ayah terlihat menggerutu. Kaos putihnya ternoda oleh tanah, keringat mengalir turun dari pelipisnya, rambutnya yang _dark blue_ terlihat lepek, tapi anehnya ayah tetap terlihat tampan dan keren. Aku mengerling ke arah ibu dan berbisik padanya.

"Ibu, aku ingin bertanya. Sebenarnya bagaimana kisah cinta ayah dan ibu?" saat itu aku berumur tiga belas tahun jadi wajar,'kan, kalau aku bertanya tentang cinta?

Ibu tidak terkejut, dia hanya menanggapinya dengan senyuman sebelum kemudian bercerita.

Mata hijau ibu menerawang seakan berusaha menyatukan kembali kenangannya beberapa tahun silam.

Ada ayah yang tidak peka dan ibu yang takut terluka. Atas nama persahabatan hubungan keduanya berjalan, dari sekolah menengah sampai kuliah. Dari mata orang awam pun mereka terlihat serasi. Ayah yang pendiam dan misterius hanya bisa menunjukkan ekspresinya di hadapan ibu. Ibu yang ceria dan selalu sesegar musim semi terlihat sangat nyaman di samping ayah.

Mereka berdua saling melengkapi tapi terlalu naïf untuk mengakui.

Sampai saat teman ayah yang bernama Naruto datang di antara kehidupan mereka. Tanpa tameng paman Naruto selalu menyatakan cinta kepada ibu setiap hari, tanpa terkecuali, walau pun sebanyak itu juga dia ditolak oleh ibu.

Kadang memang butuh rasa takut kehilangan dan sedikit dorongan untuk menyadari kehadiran cinta.

Ayah dan ibu resmi berpacaran saat paman Naruto dengan wajah seriusnya mengancam ayah akan benar-benar merebut ibu jika ayah masih tetap saja menjadi pengecut dengan menyembunyikan perasaannya.

Ah… itulah mengapa setiap kali aku melihat ayah dan ibu selalu ada cinta di mata mereka. Ada beberapa hal yang dimengerti tanpa diungkapkan tapi kadang dalam cinta semuanya akan berakhir sia-sia jika tidak diutarakan.

Karena penyesalan terbesar adalah jika orang yang kita cintai tidak pernah tahu kita mencintainya.

Berterimakasihlah pada pengorbanan paman Naruto, tanpanya mungkin ayah akan tetap di dalam kerangkeng ketidakpekaannya dan tidak pernah menyadari apa itu cinta.

**Kekuatan cinta**

Ada saat di mana aku tumbuh dan menjadi remaja kebanyakan saat memasuki sekolah menengah atas. Menikmati kesibukan di sekolah, mencoba hal-hal baru, terikat dalam klik kepopuleran, dan tanpa sadar waktu untuk keluarga berkurang. Posisi ibu sebagai tempat curhat nomor satu terganti oleh sahabat baruku yang seumuran. Aku tidak sengaja hanya saja itu terjadi secara natural.

Aku terlalu menikmati duniaku sampai-sampai tidak menyadari bahwa kesehatan ibu mulai memburuk. Di usianya yang baru empat puluh tahun, seharusnya ibu masih segar, tapi ternyata ibu di vonis menderita kanker darah.

Sampai satu siang di musim gugur saat aku sedang sibuk mempersiapkan festival sekolah, ibu ambruk dan harus dirawat di rumah sakit.

Aku meninggalkan tugas-tugas dan secepatnya menuju rumah sakit di mana ibu berada. Rasa takut dan rasa bersalah menyerangku bertubi-tubi. Bau obat-obatan khas rumah sakit sebenarnya membuatku mual dan ingin muntah, tapi aku mengabaikannya, yang terpenting sekarang adalah aku harus bertemu dengan ibu.

Ibu terlihat lemah di _bedsick_ yang seakan hanya merengkuhnya. Aku tidak pernah melihat ibu serapuh ini selama hidupku. Ibu selalu penuh dengan energi positif dan optimistis. Hatiku seperti dihantam palu besar, rasa sakitnya memang sebentar, tapi meninggalkan nyeri yang luar biasa.

Tanganku ragu-ragu merapikan rambut merah muda yang membingkai wajah pucat ibu. Sekali lagi hatiku mencelos, gerakan itu kulakukan sangat pelan seakan aku takut menghancurkan. Perasaan ini lebih sakit dari pada patah hati yang kurasakan untuk pertama kali. Perasaan bersalah yang membuatku merasa tidak pantas untuk menjadi anak ibu.

Aku menelan ludah saat kelopak mata ibu terbuka perlahan dan menampakkan iris _jade_-nya yang secara ajaib masih bercahaya. Saat menyadari kehadiranku disampingnya, ibu tersenyum.

Senyum yang sama seperti hari-hari sebelumnya. Senyuman yang mencapai matanya. Senyuman tulus dari dalam hatinya. Senyuman yang akhir-akhir ini sedikit terlupakan karena keegoisanku.

Pertahananku runtuh, aku memeluk ibu dan menangis sepuasnya. Mengucapkan ratusan kata maaf untukknya. Ibu balas memelukku dengan kedua tangan lemahnya. Gelombang rasa lega mulai menghampiriku sampai-sampai menyulitkanku untuk bernapas.

Ibu tidak marah padaku, dia tetap menerimaku dengan kasih sayang yang berjuta kali lipat seperti biasanya.

Saat itu sudah seminggu ibu dirawat. Sore itu aku memutuskan untuk pulang ke rumah dulu sebelum menjaga ibu. Langit sudah hampir gelap dan rumah masih tak ada pencahayaan yang menyala. Aku sedikit kaget mendapati ayah sedang duduk di ruang tamu dekat perapian. Pandangannya tertuju pada jam besar di tengah ruangan. Bahkan dia tidak repot-repot membuka kaos kakinya.

Sebelum aku bertanya, panggilan dari ibu mengalihkan perhatianku. Ternyata ibu menyuruh ayah pulang untuk mandi dan beristirahat sebelum kembali ke rumah sakit keesokan harinya. Ayah mengambil cuti panjang dan aku tahu ayah sama sekali tidak tidur saat menjaga ibu. Ibu memastikanku agar ayah makan malam, aku mengiyakan karena tidak ingin ibu khawatir.

Aku memasak seadanya dan meletakkan makanan tersebut di meja kecil di samping ayah. Raut kelelahan tersirat jelas jadi aku tidak tega membangunkan ayah yang tertidur. Aku menghela napas kemudian mengambil selimut untuk menghangatkan tubuh ayah.

Ayah sedikit tersentak waktu aku membangunkannya keesokan hari. Dengan langkah tergesa dan wajah panik—beberapa kali tersandung karpet, meja, atau kursi—ayah langsung ke westafel dan mencuci muka.

"Ayah, ini baru jam delapan. Ibu menyuruh Ayah ke rumah sakit jam sembilan, 'kan? Jadi masih ada waktu untuk mandi dan sarapan! Ibu pasti tidak mau menemui Ayah kalau tampang Ayah masih jelek seperti itu!" teriakku dari meja makan sambil mengoleskan selai kacang pada roti yang baru kupanggang.

Kadang ayah memang aneh.

Dia keren tapi sering bertingkah konyol kalau menyangkut ibu. Semua tahu Leo itu keras kepala. Aku suka memperhatikan saat ayah dan ibu berdebat tentang apa saja. Ayah yang idealis kadang tidak mau mendengarkan pendapat ibu. Satu-satunya cara untuk mengalahkan ayah adalah dengan wajah kalah yang menyedihkan seakan ingin menangis. Ibu memang ahli dalam hal tersebut dan ayah akan luluh seketika. Hahaha.

Tak jarang aku suka melihat ayah diam-diam memperhatikan ibu. Saat ibu memasak, menyapu, mengomel padaku atau pun sedang serius membaca buku. Pandangannya selalu hangat seolah bertemu pertama kali dengan cinta pertama. Dan saat ibu memergokinya, ayah akan kembali memasang wajah _stoic _miliknya dan berpura-pura acuh.

Jadi, melihat wajah khawatir ayah saat itu sungguh membuatku tersentuh.

Mereka memang berbeda tapi ditakdirkan bersama.

Karena cinta saling melengkapi dan aku bangga menjadi anak mereka.

**Kehidupan**

Ibu tidak bisa bertahan.

Beberapa hari setelah operasi ibu meninggal. Musim dingin yang sepi seakan mendukung suasana hati kami. Aku tidak bisa berpikir jernih. Aku terus menangis dan menyalahkan diri sendiri.

Dua minggu setelah kematian ibu, rumah masih terasa sangat hampa. Aku dan ayah saling menyembunyikan kepedihan. Aku menyibukkan diri dengan urusan sekolah dan ayah dengan pekerjaannya.

Tapi malam itu, ayah pulang cukup larut. Aku sedang mengambil minuman di lemari es saat mendengar ayah pulang. Dengan langkah gontai ayah berjalan menuju kursi dekat jendela besar yang menampilkan sedikit cahaya dari bulan pucat di luar sana. Tangannya terulur mengambil sebuah foto ibu dari atas nakas.

Aku bisa melihatnya dengan jelas: tangan ayah yang gemetar mengusap gambar ibu.

Tatapan kerinduan itu membuat napasku tercekat.

Itu adalah pertama kali aku melihat sosok ayah yang rapuh, seakan siap hancur kapan saja.

Lalu aku tersadar, ayahlah orang yang paling terluka.

Dia telah kehilangan kekasih.

Kehilangan cinta yang selalu mendampinginya.

Aku tidak tahan lagi. Beberapa kali aku tersandung karena minimnya cahaya, aku melangkah, setengah berlari menghampiri ayah. Air mataku sudah mengalir deras, aku sesenggukan lalu memeluk ayah dengan tiba-tiba.

Sekali ini saja aku ingin ayah berbagi.

Aku ingin meyakinkan ayah tidak sendiri.

Ada lubang besar di hati kami yang harus segera diobati.

Kalau kami terpuruk, ibu pasti bersedih di atas sana.

Ayah balas memelukku. Sudah lama sekali aku tidak merasakan aroma tubuh berpelukan cukup lama. Menghantarkan kekuatan dan saling menyembuhkan.

Malam itu untuk pertamakalinya aku melihat ayah menangis. Dibalik kepribadiannya yang tegas dia hanyalah seorang pecinta, pecinta yang sedang terluka.

Setelah itu, kami menjalani hidup tegar dengan senyuman ibu yang selalu ada di hati kami.

**Sampai ke keabadian**

_Tuhan, ambillah sesuka-Mu._

_Sesungguhnya aku sama sekali tak punya hak atas makhluk-Mu._

_Mereka telah memberiku sayap._

_Sayap yang tangguh untuk menantang badai sekencang apa pun._

_Mereka telah memberiku kelimpahan._

_Kelimpahan yang tidak bisa kusebutkan._

_Memberi warisan termewah dan termahal di seluruh dunia yakni cinta dan ketulusan._

_Mengajarkanku arti sebuah hubungan yang sesungguhnya_.

_Pengorbanan, kasih sayang, kesabaran, keteguhan, perhatian…(aku tak sanggup lagi menulisnya)_

_Tugas mereka telah selesai._

_Jaga mereka Tuhan, tapi boleh, 'kan, jika aku merindukan mereka setiap hari?_

Sebuket bunga mawar putih kuletakkan berdampingan dengan catatan kecil yang kutulis di depan dua nisan yang bertuliskan nama Uchiha Sasuke dan Uchiha Sakura di hadapanku.

Ayah menyusul ibu setahun kemudian. Mereka tak sempat melihatku lulus kuliah, menikah, atau pun mempunyai anak. Tak ada air mata, melihat jasad ayah yang tersenyum membuatku lega. Mereka sudah bersatu sekarang, menyempurnakan kisah cinta yang selalu kuagungkan.

A/N : Akhirnya selesai….*tebar confetti!

Masih banyak kekurangan pastinya -_-, aku minta petunjuk*bow.

Sasusakunya OOC, ya? Tapi aku berusaha menggambarkan kehidupan mereka setelah menikah, gomen kalau mengecewakan. Maaf kalau ada typo, aku lemah soal itu.

Terakhir.. boleh minta RnR?

Makasih….kabur.


End file.
